


A Welcome Surprise

by sarai377



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn Without Plot - Robin gives Frederick a surprise that he quite enjoys. Light bondage.</p>
<p>Male Robin/Frederick</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-chrobin piece... and of course it's sinful. I blame this wonderful art for this idea - http://adilia-the-kouhai.tumblr.com/post/127694073948

The neat penmanship that Frederick has always prided himself on is disturbed by a hand falling heavy on his shoulder. He jumps and spins toward the hand, a scolding on his tongue. It dies unspoken, as he stares out of the corner of his eye at Robin, whose chin is perched on his shoulder. He smiles at Frederick.

"I got you something," Robin says, and sets a small blue box tied with a silver bow at his elbow on the table. 

Frederick turns to Robin with an almost frown. "I told you, you don't need to get me presents. Your company is enough for me."

"I know what you said." Robin waves his protest off. "But it's something... practical." His brown eyes glitter with excitement, and Frederick sets the quill down. He'll have to redo the whole page, anyway, so it can wait.

He must admit, his curiosity is piqued. They've been dating for a couple of months now, and Robin enjoys sharing unexpected things with him. Frederick wonders if it is because of the uncertainty of his existence, because he has no memories of his life before meeting Chrom and Frederick.

Frederick is a creature of habit, and normally despises the unknown (since he can't plan or prepare for it), but his affection toward the tactician took him quite by surprise. Now they are officially dating and he has been subject to quite a few new things. He never feels embarrassed or put on the spot by Robin's surprises, and so he eyes the box with eager anticipation. He has no idea what lies in the package this time.

"Practical, you say? It's a little small for a weapon." He gently shakes it but there's no telling rattle. The box, which is slightly larger than his hand, sounds... empty.

Robin hums noncommittally, and stands up, moving to sit in the chair at the end of the desk, inspecting his fingernails. Playing coy... Frederick is even more curious now.

Robin has a way of getting under Frederick's skin, ruffling his normally unflappable calm... and Frederick senses that Robin is going to do that tonight.

Frederick unties the bow and lifts up the cover and there, nestled in a thick, silky fabric, sit several coils of flat ribbons. He stares at them and then looks up at Robin.

"Robin?" He breathes. 

Robin grins, his eyes going slightly crinkly. "I notice you, even when you don't think I do."

Frederick knows exactly what Robin is talking about. Frederick usually wears a button-down shirt with a fancy leather string at his collar, and a few weeks prior Robin had asked to bind Frederick's hands behind his back with that tie, during sex. Frederick had acquiesced, and it had been an incredible turn-on... but he's been too embarrassed to request it again. He isn't that surprised that Robin knew... somehow his lover always knows more than he lets on.

Robin shifts in his seat, and reaches out, rubbing Frederick's wrist with his magic-calloused fingers. "What do you think? Can we try them?"

Robin's smile is a little uncertain, but mostly anticipatory as he flicks his eyes down at the box. Frederick feels his neck grow hot at the thought of Robin's slightly-embarrassed arousal. He hides the flush with his hand.

Oh yes, Robin has tunneled his way under Frederick's skin. Frederick licks his lips and tries to speak calmly.

"Yes... of course." He resists the urge to shift in his seat, suddenly aware of the blood rushing to certain parts of his anatomy. 

"Good," Robin says, and claps his hands together. "Let's get started, then." 

Frederick frowns at the stack of paperwork, then looks at Robin. "Right now?" 

"Yes." 

He pauses for a moment, and his eyes fall back to the ribbons. "Okay." 

Robin takes the box from Frederick's trembling fingers, and carefully picks up the first roll. 

Frederick watches Robin's hands as they move the ribbons, and breathes quietly through his nose. The ties look soft and silky, but durable at the same time. In Robin's hands, they are a gentle promise of things to come. 

Frederick's eyes stay on the scarlet ribbons until Robin touches his cheek. 

"I read you very right, then," Robin whispers, his dark eyes promising not-so-gentle things. Frederick's skin heats up and his heart beats faster. He doesn't have to answer.

When Robin leans in for a kiss, Frederick responds enthusiastically. Their lips touch and Robin hums reassuringly, his fingers tight in Frederick's hair. Robin smells faintly of that soap he likes, and above that the scent of ink. 

Just as Frederick sets his tongue to explore Robin's mouth, Robin tugs on the hair at the back of Frederick's head, pulling their mouths apart. Robin continues pulling down, and Frederick's neck arches back, exposing the sharp lines of his jugular. Robin's other hand gently loosens his tie, and then slides along Frederick's shirt, smoothing the fabric against his skin. Frederick shivers at the contact and the position. 

Robin runs his tongue along Frederick's taut neck, and Frederick swallows, hard. Robin chuckles softly, the vibrations running through Frederick's bones down to his groin, and then proceeds to suck a hickey against Frederick's skin, right above his collarbone.

Frederick secretly loves it when Robin marks him so possessively, but he struggles to get away from that devouring mouth. Robin's hand is dug into his hair quite well, and Frederick isn't successful in prying him off. 

After a few moments, Robin pulls away and inspects his handiwork. "That will do," he whispers, and releases Frederick's hair. Frederick sighs against Robin's neck, nuzzling into the soft flesh, feeling the urgent pulse against his cheek and lips.

There is something about Robin that completely unhinges Frederick, and he loves it.

Robin's fingers slip the tie from his collar, but he leaves the leather against his neck. Frederick works his mouth back up to Robin's, surprised as always by the tactician's ability to multi-task. The buttons of Frederick's shirt come free one by one, and he's practically melting into Robin's lips and mouth. 

Robin breaks from the kiss first, and Frederick opens his eyes to stare up at his lover. Robin shifts the shirt off his shoulders, digging his nails into the muscles of his biceps. The sleeves get caught at his wrists. 

"These pesky cufflinks," Robin growls, and Frederick removes them before Robin impatiently rips his shirt off. In strategy and planning, he is patient, but in passion, not so much. As soon as the second cufflink is out, Robin strips the shirt from his arms and tosses it onto the desk.

Robin's fingers run down Frederick's body, nails tickling in spots, possessively lingering over his abs. Frederick holds back a noise of anticipation when Robin grabs one of the ribbons from the desk and it uncoils.

Robin loops it gently around Frederick's wrist. The silky material is snugged tight, and Robin keeps his eyes down on the task, rather than watching Frederick's face. Frederick presses his lips against Robin's cheek, near his ear. The ribbon trails from his wrist as Frederick shifts, and Robin gives an experimental tug.

Frederick's hand rises unwillingly, out of his control, and Robin smiles.

"Stand up," Robin commands, and Frederick rises. His lover's hands are gentle and soft as he maneuvers Frederick backward.

The nearest corner post of the bed digs into Frederick's back, and Robin presses their bodies together in a long line against it. He captures Frederick's mouth in his own as his hands play across the knight's bare torso, and then draws out his bottom lip between his teeth. Frederick hisses out a sigh, feeling Robin's excitement pressed hard against his hip.

Robin tucks the ribbon beneath Frederick's bicep, effectively tying his wrist to his arm, and from there, across his back to repeat it with his other arm. 

Frederick twists his arms, more to experience the feeling of the silky ribbon digging into his skin than to test the bonds, and Robin pauses to watch. His fingers lightly graze Frederick's side, just beneath his armpit, and Frederick tries to squirm away from the ticklish sensation. It is unexpectedly difficult to get away with his arms tied.

Robin leans in and kisses Frederick, his fingers running along Frederick's jaw, one hand gripping the tie still loose around his neck. Frederick shifts against the ropes, desiring to touch Robin but being unable to.

He lets out a frustrated moan that startles himself, and Robin pulls back, one side of his mouth quirked. They stare at each other for a few instants, and then Robin slides his hand down Frederick's body. When his fingers graze beneath his pants, just the first knuckle, Frederick's body jumps, and he exhales. He is painfully aware of his erection straining against the fabric of his trousers, and when Robin withdraws his hand he bites back another sound.

"Kneel," Robin says, and puts his other hand on Frederick's shoulder, his thumb tugging on the tight ribbon. Frederick goes gracefully to his knees and stares up Robin's still clothed body, knowing he can't keep that hunger off of his face.

Robin undoes his belt and slips it out of his pants right in front of Frederick. It falls to the rug with a hollow thud and a click of metal, and then his cloak joins it noiselessly. Robin's fingers undo the fly of his pants and Frederick leans forward in anticipation. He sees what Robin intends now and wants to please him.

His lover kicks off his boots and shimmies out of his pants, and then leans forward to press his groin against Frederick's face. Robin's erection is hard and ready in the smallclothes, and when Frederick nibbles at it with his lips Robin gives a little gasp. Frederick gives a faint whine when Robin steps away, then struggles to get a hold of himself as Robin goes back to the desk, returning with another roll of ribbon.

"Alright, Frederickson?" Robin asks, resting his hand gently against his cheek.

"Yes," he breathes, and Robin smiles.

"Shall we continue, then?"

"Yes," he says, with a hint of impatience in his normally calm tone.

Robin laughs. "Good." He uncoils the ribbon and slips it around Frederick's back, looping it into the already tight ribbons at his arms. Then Robin undoes Frederick's pants and carefully slides them down to his knees. The look on Robin's face, hungry and desirous, makes Frederick twist his hands, trying to reach for Robin to touch him. He can't reach, though, and tugging on the ribbons in earnest only makes them tighter. A growl emerges from him as Robin presses a hand against his erection, tightening his smallclothes against it.

"Robin," he gasps.

"Yes?"

"Please," he begins, but can't continue. His face burns with the words that want to come trembling out of his mouth.

"Please, what?"

"Please...." He licks his lips. "Please let me..."

Robin crouches and waits, patiently, excitement in his eyes. A finger traces the outline of Frederick's dick and his thighs tremble.

"Please do me," he says, and ducks his head. When they have sex, Frederick is usually the one penetrating Robin, but he is overwhelmed with the desire to be filled by Robin, and used for Robin's pleasure.

"Gods, yes," Robin breathes, and catches Frederick's cheeks in his hot palms. Frederick's embarrassment melts away in the heat and excitement of his lover's gentle caress. "I thought you'd never ask."

Robin smiles, and kisses him, until it's hard to think of anything other than the touch of Robin's mouth, his soft and calloused skin... and the frustrated arousal trapped in his smallclothes.

Robin has him stand and runs his fingers down the back of Frederick's smallclothes, cupping his ass and pressing Frederick's groin up against one thigh. Frederick moans at the pressure, and Robin's delighted chuckle tickles his ear. The smallclothes slide down, his cock springing out, and he gasps as Robin presses against it again.

And then Robin has him turn around, and Frederick can feel the ribbons slithering along his back. He closes his eyes and presses his forehead against the bedpost, trying to tell what Robin is doing by feel alone. The carved wood is cold against his warm skin.

Robin's foot presses against his shin, and he spreads his legs as much as he can with his pants at his ankles. His arms stretch tighter and it almost feels as if he's being pulled upward, for an instant.

Frederick shivers and moans as Robin slips the ribbons between his legs, knuckles lightly grazing his balls, and then the ribbons slither against his upper thighs. He feels more crossing his lower abdomen, and he looks down as Robin pulls it all tight.

It pulls his torso down somewhat, and his ass out. His lover presses his erect cock against Frederick's ass.

"Robin," he moans involuntarily, his hands flexing as a heavy  _want_  throbs in his own erection.

A soft kiss is pressed against one of his shoulder blades, and then he feels a lubed finger at his entrance.

Frederick makes it a rule to never swear, but he loses control completely as Robin works that finger inside. " _Fuck_ ," he hisses, and sags forward a bit more. One of his hands by his shoulder touches the bedpost, and he grips it.

"Let go," Robin says, and slaps his hand. Surprised, he does, but he only slides down the post a little further before the ribbons stop him. Robin has somehow lashed him to the bedpost, so that he really can't get away.

As Robin wedges a second finger inside, Frederick feels that heavy weight building up in his balls. The thought of being completely at Robin's mercy, of being used and possessed by Robin in this manner, is driving him toward that edge. Robin's fingers quest inside, reaching, and then push against that node. His whole body flushes with heat and he barely hears his own voice crying out wordlessly.

Robin's fingers slip out, and then he feels the tie shifting at his neck. He'd completely forgotten about it, but as Robin gently snugs it, he gasps. Robin raises it so it is just under his voicebox, and then tightens it a bit further.

"Is that okay?" Robin asks, pressing his body up against the back of Frederick's.

"Yesss- ahh," he replies quickly, and the word turns into a moan as Robin reaches around for his dick. "Robin, fuck," he gasps, and his hands strain against the ribbons, which tightens things further down his body.

Robin catches his bucking hips and presses the head of his cock into Frederick's asshole, gently at first. Frederick is so aroused and so ready that he presses back against Robin, and the head pops in. Now it's Robin's turn to moan, as Frederick's body tightens around Robin. He relaxes as much as he can, and Robin presses slowly in until he's fully sheathed inside.

Frederick shifts his head and feels the tie against his neck, almost tight enough. Robin's fingers go to the tie and cinch it that little bit more, and Frederick groans.

With slow movements at first, Robin fucks his ass, and then as they both grow more excited and relax into it, he thrusts harder. Frederick gasps as Robin changes the angle and hits that spot deep within, his prostate, and the pleasure from all of it builds in his body.

When Robin takes his aching cock in his hand again, Frederick gasps. His hand is slick with lube, and the movement draws little gasps from Frederick's mouth. 

"I'm close, Robin... please..."

"Good," Robin breathes in his ear in between grunts. He tugs on the tie with one hand, tightening it just a bit past comfort, his other hand pumping away on Frederick's cock. 

The extra tightness at his neck tips him over the edge. Intense pleasure burns its way out of his groin and through his body. His knees give out completely and he comes in Robin's hand harder than he's ever come before. He might be groaning, or gods forbid, nearly screaming, with the pleasure of it - but he doesn't really hear it beyond the rush of the orgasm.

Robin pulls the leather tie completely off, and then angles himself into Frederick's body, thrusting for a few more moments as Frederick enjoys the afterpulses fluttering through his groin and spreading out from that sensitive spot Robin is thrusting against. When Robin presses his mouth against Frederick's back and muffles a shout, Frederick can feel him coming inside, squirting hot warmth deep within. He moans as Robin gives two or three hard thrusts more, and then Robin's hands caress Frederick's sweaty torso.

With Robin's assistance, he gets his legs beneath him. Robin pulls on one ribbon behind him, and like with a linchpin, all the other ribbons loosen. Frederick catches himself on the edge of the bed, and sits heavily on the comforter. His ass is leaking Robin's come and their bodies are sweaty but he still draws Robin to him, sliding Robin's hips between his legs. The ribbons glide between them, still loosely tied at his wrists, but he doesn't care enough to remove them.

Robin's dark eyes are heavy with satisfaction, and he smiles as their foreheads press together. 

"How was that?" Robin asks, and Frederick knows him well enough to see that he is seriously asking. Frederick finds this uncertain side of Robin so endearing. 

"It was great," he soothes, wrapping his arms around Robin. 

"So you liked the gift?" 

Frederick chuckles. "Yes. I suppose you can continue bringing me gifts, if they are like that." 

Robin beams at him. "There's more where that came from." 

Frederick feels his body stirring at that thought, despite being completely satisfied moments ago. He shifts back along the bed and tugs Robin with him, and they lay in silence for a few moments. He runs his hands through Robin's hair, and Robin's arm curls comfortingly around his chest.

"I love your surprises," Frederick says, and Robin ducks his head, cheeks dusted with pink. 

"I love you too," Robin responds. "Now, don't you have some paperwork to get back to?"

Frederick snorts, and pulls Robin closer. "It can wait." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I purposefully left Robin as a blank slate this time (other than his brown eyes). I know what my Robin looks like for this one, but I didn't think it was necessary to describe him. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
